


2999 places left to go

by unixvers



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unixvers/pseuds/unixvers
Summary: Après avoir été abandonnée par Ichigo dans leur projet de vacance, Rukia, désespérée, fait la rencontre d'un homme avec qui elle décide de partager sa chambre afin d'en partager le prix.





	2999 places left to go

**Author's Note:**

> • UNIVERS ALTERNATIF
> 
> Bonjour! Je sais... Vous vous dites : quel genre de ship est-ce là. Et à vrai dire c'est également ce que je me suis dit la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, et à vrai dire on le rencontre pas souvent.  
Tout d'abord, ce ship, s'il manque de nuance, peut très vite être malsain et problématique, voir toxique ; car rappelons que Rukia est complètement effrayée par Gin dans l'oeuvre de Tite Kubo, et qu'il ne cesse de la tourmenter. Donc bon... C'est pourquoi je prends ce ship comme un challenge. Je veux essayer de le rendre passable ! Et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire un AU!
> 
> Je vous laisse sur cette petite explication, en espérant que vous apprécierez. N'hesitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans cette île où tout semblait briller de milles feux. Le ciel, sa lune et ses étoiles, la mer, l'horizon striée de bateaux de pêches...  
Et ses larmes.  
C'etait la cent septième fois qu'elle relisait son message "Je suis infiniment désolé Rukia, mais j'espère que tu comprendras : J'aime Orihime, et de ce fait je ne peux tout simplement pas me permettre de venir avec toi.."  
Elle le haïssait. Mais surtout elle se haïssait de l'aimer aussi inconditionnellement qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré aucune réciprocité de sa part. Peut-être avait-elle trop attendu? Peut-être que tout ce dont il avait eu besoin aurait été d'un signe ; un sourire gêné ou un regard appuyé, tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné. D'autres l'ont fait à sa place, et parmi elles, Orihime. Elle était belle, gentille et serviable. Une fille bien. Elle saurait offrir tout le bonheur nécessaire à Ichigo, alors pourquoi la simple pensée de les savoir ensemble tandis qu'elle se retrouvait ici seule et désolée lui donnait envie de rugir tout son soul ?  
Elle n'était pas en colère contre eux, surtout pas contre Orihime. Mais contre elle-même. Elle avait été stupide de croire qu'il finirait par venir vers elle sans aucun effort de sa part, qu'il lui tomberait bêtement dans les bras comme cela arrivait si souvent dans les romances.  
Et finalement, elle avait perdue le paris.  
Elle avait gaspillé si cher pour ces billets de bateaux ! Et puis Ichigo était censé payer la moitié de la chambre d'hôtel, une place luxueuse qui ne lui était pas, à elle seule, abordable. Malheureusement, c'était le seul endroit pouvant lui offrir un toit cette nuit, si bien qu'elle devait se résoudre à essayer de demander une chambre simple plutôt qu'une chambre double.  
Mais cette idée fût détruite à la seconde même où elle pénétra l'hôtel, faisant face à un énorme panneaux sur lequel étaient élégamment écris les mots "SOLD OUT" : il ne restait plus aucune chambre. Et elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour cette énorme chambre double qu'ils avaient réservé avec Ichigo.  
Ce fût le malheur de trop, et Rukia fondit sur le premier banc qu'elle trouva dans le hall. Sa tête entre ses mains, elle sentit des larmes saler lui couler le long des joues. Elle avait horreur d'être si pathétique, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, perdue ici sans même un toit sous lequel dormir ? Ce n'était pas comme si après tout ça, un ange allait claquer des doigts et lui montrer la lumière, le bout du tunnel.  
"Puisque je vous dit que je n'ai pas réservé une chambre double! Ce doit être une erreur de votre part!"  
Perturbée au bout milieu de sa crise de nerf, Rukia releva doucement la tête pour apercevoir la source du bruit, un homme aux cheveux gris accoudé au comptoir de l'accueil. Son ton était hargneux et déplaisant, mais sa voix était douce, et un chouïa malicieuse. Étrangement, elle raisonna délicatement dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.  
"Monsieur, nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Nous pouvons annuler votre réservation, mais nous n'avons actuellement aucun moyen de vous loger."  
Un coup de poing claqua contre le comptoir, faisant tressaillir les employés. Rukia, surprise, sursauta également. Les échos de cette brutalité ricochèrent sur toutes les parois marbrés du hall, et jusque dans le corps de la belle. Et soudain, une idée lui vint, limpide et lumineuse. Elle se précipita à l'accueil, tirant sur la manche de l'élément perturbateur qui fut obligé de faire volte-face, l'air ahuris.  
"Un problème?" Lacha-t-il nonchalamment.  
"Moi? Sourit Rukia, Non. Mais vous oui j'ai l'impression." Elle tira de nouveau sur la manche de l'individu, le forçant à s'éloigner du comptoir sous les regards circonspects des hôtesses. "Je peux vous offrir de partager ma chambre, cela si vous acceptez que l'on paye moitié moitié de la somme."  
"Pardon?" Questionna le jeune homme, complètement stupéfait, et presque amusé.  
"Oui je sais, c'est étrange. Je suis étrange de vous proposer cela. Mais vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, si bien que je ne pouvais ignorer--"  
"Si j'ai bien compris tu as besoin qu'on paye une partie de ta chambre?" Coupa l'homme, un rictus malfaisant aux lèvres, si malfaisant qu'il fit perdre tous ses moyens à la jeune femme.  
"N..Non! Pas du tout... Enfin... Peut-être?"  
Après tout il etait inutile de mentir. Elle n'avait pas à se donner plus en spectacle. La vérité était préférable.  
"Et donc tu accepterais de dormir avec un inconnu?"  
"Vous dormirez sur le sol bien entendu." Se précipita-t-elle, tournant sa tête rouge pivoine.  
"On décidera ça à pierre feuille ciseaux." Déclara-t-il en claquant des mains. "On dit moitié-moitié alors?"  
Rukia tressaillit en tournant de nouveau la tête vers lui qui lui tendait la main. Ses yeux étaient si fin que lorsqu'il souriait ainsi, ils finissaient par se refermer complètement. Cela lui donnait un air enfantin, joueur, qui lui attendrit un instant le cœur avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Toussotant, elle entreprit de lui rendre sa poignée de main. "Vendu."  
  
Son cœur qui battait lui donnait l'impression d'être des centaines et des centaines de coups de canon. Pourquoi diable avait-elle fait ça ? Proposer à un inconnu de partager sa chambre ? Et ensuite ?  
Il était sous la douche... À tout les coups cette histoire se finirait mal, très très mal. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là. Sans doute le café de l'hôtel restait-il ouvert toute la nuit? Elle pourrait y passer la moitié de la nuit et ne revenir que lorsqu'il serait certain qu'il dorme. Mais elle était exténuée, et puis elle la payait cette moitié de chambre, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si peu légitime à se trouver ici, comme une invitée ?  
"La douche est libre si tu le souhaites."  
Son coeur rata un battement. Pourtant il n'était pas en pyjama, et encore moins enroulé d'une unique serviette comme la jeune femme avait pu se l'imaginer. Il était simplement vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon à la coupe droite. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, mais il était plutôt grand -- après tout elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de gens plus petits qu'elle --, et assez musclé. À tous les coups il devait faire du sport.  
"Merci, mais non merci, je préfère faire ma douche le matin."  
Se forçant à détourner les yeux, la belle se releva du lit et de dirigea vers la fenêtre, observant la vue qui donnait sur la mer. Le reflet du ciel étoilé sur sa parois liquide était si merveilleux qu'un instant, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Que serait-il arrivé s'ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble tous les deux, Ichigo et elle, dans ce lieu paradisiaque? Enfiévrée, Rukia aurait-elle eu l'audace de lui hurler ses sentiments ? Et lui, aurait-il eu le courage de l'embrasser langoureusement ?  
"Eh bien, dis moi tout, pourquoi tu te retrouves seule dans une île pareille et dans un hôtel pareil? Tu t'es faite jetée par ton amoureux ?"  
Son ton, taquin au possible, était pourtant dénué de tout vice. Rukia comprit qu'il tentait d'alléger l'ambiance, mais en l'état où elle se trouvait, ses paroles ne passèrent pas au travers de sa gorge.  
"Oui. J'ai été laissée en plan par un homme. Mais je me demande en quoi cela vous intéresse de toute manière, on ne se connait même pas."  
La belle lui faisait face désormais, le regard courroucé et le visage brûlant, si brûlant qu'elle ne prit que trop tard conscience des larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues. Elle les essuya rageusement du revers de sa manche, et maladroitement rejoignit la salle de bain en marmonnant un timide "Va pour la douche.", suivis d'un lourd claquement de porte.  
Elle ne haïssait pas Ichigo de l'avoir laissé. Elle se haissait de l'avoir considéré comme acquis, et de l'avoir perdu ainsi. Elle se haïssait de ne pas avoir la maturité d'être satisfaite d'entrevoir un semblant de son futur bonheur avec Orihime... Diable comme les sentiments étaient décuplés sous la douche.  
Ce ne fût qu'une fois en dehors de la douche que Rukia prit conscience qu'elle n'avait pas amené ses affaires avec elle, sa valise étant restée dans la chambre. Son cœur se mit à battre, trop fort, et étrangement, plus que de la gêne son corps semblait ne vouloir sécréter que de la colère. Elle en avait assez de se retrouver dans les pires situations possibles. Baissant la tête vers une table basse se trouvant à quelques pas d'ici, elle percut une bouteille de Champagne. Au diable les convenances! S'enroulant d'une serviette disposée à son attention par l'hôtel, la jeune fille se précipita vers la bouteille, fit sauter le bouchon et entreprit de boire la moitié de la boisson. Ceci fait, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain à la volée. Dans le plus grand des silences, et sans porter un regard vers son inconnu de colocataire, elle entreprit de faire rouler sa valise jusque dans la salle d'eau, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, celui-ci s'exprima.  
"Je régale. Qu'est-ce que tu souhaiterais manger ?"  
Surprise, la belle se retourna, ses yeux violets grands ouverts. Elle semblait le voir véritablement pour la première fois. Il ne portait aucun sourire aux lèvres, son ton était vide de toute malice. En cet instant, on aurait presque cru qu'il s'adressait à une amie de longue date.  
A cette pensée, la jeune femme pouffa.  
"Si c'est toi qui régale, permet moi de prendre le plat le plus cher."  
Et sans plus attendre, elle referma la porte derrière elle, et ne ressortit qu'une fois vêtue.  
"J'ai commandé une pizza."  
"Je pensais plutôt à du homard..."  
Le jeune homme était affalé sur le lit, et Rukia le rejoignit sans se poser de question, tout en prenant soin cependant de laisser une distance convenable entre-eux.  
"Alors?" Souffla-t-elle en s'étirant. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu te retrouves ici tout seul, toi?"  
L'homme roula sur son flanc gauche à cette question, diminuant la distance qui le séparait de Rukia. Leur regard était fixé l'un à l'autre, et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir briser ce contact, surtout pas lui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il répondit à la question, il ne put que détourner les yeux.  
"Je tiens une promesse."  
Son ton, mélancolique et nébuleux exprimait une douleur qui persuada la jeune femme de ne pas plus insister. Entre ses côtes, son coeur battait fort contre sa poitrine. Ses cheveux mouillés laissaient des gouttes brûlantes lui perler la nuque, réchauffant son corps. Elle se sentait bien. Elle ne pensait plus à Ichigo. En cet instant, tout ce à quoi elle songeait fût qu'elle souhaitait apprendre à connaître cet inconnu.  
"Il ressemblait beaucoup à mon premier amour. Alors je n'ai pu que m'approcher de lui, et même si au départ je les confondais, j'ai finit par percevoir bien davantage en sa personne. Je l'ai aimé, sincèrement, tendrement. Mais je n'ai pas pu lui dire, et aussi bêtement que ça, je l'ai laissé filer." Elle souffla et ferma ses yeux lorsqu'elles les sentit lui piquer. "C'est ma faute."  
Le bruit du froissement des draps, mêlé au bruit des vagues que l'on pouvait entendre au loin sonna pour Rukia comme la plus douce des berceuses.  
"Ma femme était atteinte d'un cancer. Lorsque le médecin nous l'a annoncé, c'était déjà trop tard. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde, et elle non plus. Nous nous sommes mariés le lendemain sans en parler à personne. Et un an après, elle m'a quitté." Les paroles qui affluaient étaient d'une tendresse mêlée de détresse, et malgré la surprise qu'elles provoquaient chez elle, Rukia ne pouvait se décider à ouvrir les yeux.  
"Elle adorait voyager. Durant l'année de notre mariage, sans doute la plus douce de ma vie, elle a passé son temps à me confectionner une liste des 3000 places où aller avant de mourir. Je lui disais qu'on irait. Je n'ai jamais pu tenir ma promesse."  
"D'où ta présence ici... Tu as décidé de tenir ta promesse."  
Elle avait rouvert les yeux, des yeux larmoyants avec lesquelles elle fixait les moulures du plafond. L'épuisement du voyage et le taux d'alcool dans son sang lui embrumait et échauffait respectivement l'esprit.  
"Exacte." Souffla l'homme, esquissant un léger sourire. "Et il me reste 2999 places où me rendre."  
Tournant le visage vers lui, Rukia sourit à son tour, un large sourire qui fit couler une larme le long de sa joue. Instinctivement, le jeune homme entreprit de l'essuyer, un acte qui s'apparentait davantage à une caresse.  
"Depuis combien de temps est-elle décédée?" Demanda-t-elle alors même qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main, sa main qui se dirigeait délicatement vers la chevelure de la brune.  
"3 ans. Presque 3 ans."  
"Tu en as mit du temps pour tenir ta promesse."  
5 centimètres.  
"J'ai mit du temps à me sortir de mon deuil."  
3 centimètres.  
"Et tu vas mieux maintenant ?"  
"Comme un charme..."  
1 centimètre.  
"Bonsoir, ici le service de chambre. Je vous amène votre pizza."  
D'un mouvement rageur, l'homme fit un bon en arrière et sauta sur ses pieds pour rejoindre la porte de la chambre.  
"Merci." Il se contenta de cette sèche parole en empoignant brusquement le carton de la pizza, et se précipita de nouveau vers le lit, prêt à faire valser leur repas au sol, mais quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en apercevant allongée devant lui, une jeune femme éperdument endormie, la bouche et les yeux entrouverts. Pouffant de rire devant la stupidité de la situation, il s'affala au sol, porta la pizza à ses genoux, et se mit à la dévorer.  
Et bientôt, il s'endormit à son tour.  
  
Les doux bruits de la mer, mêlés aux lumineux rayons du soleil qui frôlaient de toute leur douceur ses oreilles et son visage, réveillèrent Rukia de son sommeil. Un instant, elle se demanda où était cet endroit, avant que tout ne redevienne clair. Lorsqu'elle se rappela la proximité de leurs lèvres, la belle sursauta et bondit hors du lit, prête à faire face à son fameux camarade de chambre ; mais il n'était pas là. Un regard sur la chambre suffit à lui faire prendre conscience de son départ. Sa valise avait disparue, et la moitié du prix de la chambre avait été déposée sous le vase du chevet. Bizarrement, cette façon qu'il avait eu de partir à peine le soleil levé, et sans même un au revoir vexa la jeune femme. Certes, ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre, mais après ce qui s'était passé -- ou plutôt qui avait faillit se passer -- la veille, elle s'imaginait au moins avoir droit à un adieu. Sans doute avait-elle surestimée cet homme.  
Lasse, la jeune femme entreprit de ranger la somme dans son sac à dos, et ce fût seulement alors qu'elle perçut la présence d'un petit papier au milieu des billets. Elle le fit glisser entre ses doigts pour le déplier, et le lu sans attendre.  
"2999 places où me rendre, et un rencard à te proposer. Voici mon numéro de téléphone. J'attend ton appel. Gin."  
La jeune femme partit d'un éclat de rire cristallin. Il n'y avait pas plus snob comme façon d'inviter une fille à un rencard. Mais d'une certaine manière, cela conférait un romantisme irrésistible à la chose, si bien que Rukia n'hésita pas une seule seconde à décrocher son téléphone portable.  
Lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil, elle s'exprima d'une voix claire et pleine d'assurance.  
"Y aurait-il, par tout hasard, une pizzeria parmi ces 2999 places où te rendre ? Car un idiot ne m'en a pas laissé une part hier soir, et il faut dire que je meurs de faim."  
Un rire résonna à travers le téléphone, si honnête que la belle pouvait s'imaginer le large sourire illuminant le fin visage de Gin.  
"Va pour la pizza." Répondit ce dernier de son ton le plus doux et le plus amusé.


End file.
